


Bedtime Story

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Bedtime Story

"What are you reading?" Al asked.

Sam glanced up. "Neon Rain by James Lee Burke. I picked it up at the library today."

"Never heard of him."

"It's the Dave Robicheaux detective series. This is the first one. I was in the mood to read something besides computer print-outs."

Al leaned over and put his hand on Sam's knee. "In the mood for anything else?"

"Looks like you are." He closed the book and set it down on the coffee table. He held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Al grinned as he took Sam's hand. "Lead the way, Mr. Detective."


End file.
